Game Account
There are two different ways you can start a new game: you can create a basic Guest Account, or you can log in with Facebook. (You can also link your Facebook login to your Guest account later on.) These two types of accounts have different abilities. Guest Account A guest account is the most limited type of account. You don't need a login or password, just click on the Guest button on the login screen. Limitations of Guest Accounts: * You cannot transfer your game account to a new device. * If you uninstall the game, you lose your account (unless you bind to mail, see below) * During updates, you have a chance of losing your account (unless you bind to mail) * You don't have a Friends List. Due to the risk of losing your account if it is not bound in any way, it is strongly suggested to bind to either Facebook or mail. Facebook-linked Account To remove the guest limitations, link your account to your Facebook login. You can only bind one Love Nikki account to one Facebook account and this can NOT be undone. There are 2 ways to bind to your Facebook account: * Start a new game using your Facebook login:: Click the "Facebook" option on the login screen. A pop-up will appear, enter your Facebook email/password into the pop-up, then give Love Nikki permission to see your name/profile picture and your friends list. * Upgrade an existing Guest Account: Click the "bind Account" button on the right hand side of the main screen. When there are a lot of active events, the "bind Account" button may be pushed to the second page of the events list. Advantages of Facebook-Linked Accounts: * Can log into your game from multiple devices (or retrieve your info if you have to re-install.) * Can add other players to a Friends List (they do NOT need to be your Facebook friends), send/receive Stamina, and vote for them in Competitions. * Can receive extra bonuses by "Sharing" progress to your Facebook wall. * Will receive the Pink Wishes suit. Bind to Mail This is an extra security option available for both Facebook and Guest games.https://www.facebook.com/LoveNikkiGame/videos/1526263554151470/ After logging in, click on your avatar picture, then Settings, then select "Bind Account with Mail". Type in your email address and a password. Note: You cannot change or recover your password once it has been chosen. Advantages of binding an email: * For Guest accounts: If you delete the Love Nikki app or if something else happens to your account, you can reinstall the app (on the same device only!) and reactivate your account. * For Facebook accounts: You can use the email/password combination to log into your game if you forget your Facebook password (or if you delete or deactivate your Facebook page). Recovering a mail-based account: On the loading screen before entering the game, press the Mail button in the upper right hand corner and log in using the email and password you chose.https://www.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=1526263554151470&id=1154028421374987 Fixes to Account Issues Note: These fixes are provided by the community and not the official management of the game. * If it appears that your Facebook-bound account has "reset", a potential fix is outlined by /u/chappyfu here. * If you deactivate your Facebook account and lose access to your Facebook-bound Love Nikki account, you can temporarily reactivate your Facebook account (provided it has been less than 30 days), log back into Love Nikki and bind to email, and use the email binding to continue playing Love Nikki after deactivating Facebook again. (More to be added) References ru:Игровой Аккаунт Category:Gameplay Category:Help